My Love
by VegetazGrl
Summary: One-shot Inu Yasha chose Kikyo, what about Kagome? Kagome?


Hey everyone this is my first Inu Yasha fic and I just had to write it because I felt like it, it was nagging at me to write it!!! So just read and I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me lots of reviews, I get hungry you know!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
(A/N: Just to set you up, Kagome is sitting around the camp fire with Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo. It's night out the moon is high in the sky and Kagome's thinking about Inu Yasha choosing Kikyo and what that means for her. *thoughts* "talking")  
  
*Inu Yasha, I know you chose Kikyo, but that doesn't make it stop hurting. I never meant to fall in love with you Inu Yasha. But now that I have the only thing that's going to come from that is my shattered heart.*  
  
As Kagome was off in space everyone was talking around her, but when Sango looked at her she noticed something off about Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? Kagome?"  
  
"huh? What I'm sorry Sango I wasn't paying attention what did you say?"  
  
"I asked you if you were alright Kagome."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you still look like."  
  
"You know what I'm going for a walk, I'll be back."  
  
Before anyone could protest she was already up and walking.  
  
*Oh great, now I look like I'm depressed. And I was trying so hard to be good about this and not show anyone how I truly feel. It's no use. I feel absolutely miserable. Oh great now look at me, I'm crying for Inu Yasha because he loves someone else.*  
  
Kagome then tripped over a tree root and just laid there and cried into her sleeve.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Kouga had smelt Kagome's scent nearby when he went out in search of some of his stray wolves. Following the scent he found Kagome walking through the forest lost in her thoughts. He watched her as she walked and the features of her face, the way she walked and he took in her scent as best he could. Then he noticed her face become so overcome with sadness and he watched her trip and fall to the damp forest floor. He became concerned when she didn't get up and when he began to approach her he smelt her tears and heard her cries of despair.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
At hearing a voice Kagome started, but then when she noticed it was Kouga she relaxed a little. Kouga bent down and picked Kagome up and began to carry her to a nearby river.  
  
"Wash your tears Kagome. A face like yours is far to beautiful to be stained by such nonsense."  
  
Kagome walked over to the river and threw some water on her face to wash away the tears. She then walked over to a rock that Kouga was sitting on and sat down next to him.  
  
"What ails you Kagome?"  
  
*Should I tell him, it's none of his business.*  
  
"Kagome, It's alright if you don't want to tell me, just don't cry anymore."  
  
*I can't not cry anymore it hurts.*  
  
"He chose Kikyo over me."  
  
Kagome then broke down and cried again, but this time she fell into Kouga's arms.  
  
"It hurts so much, Kouga. I didn't even realize I had fallen in love with him, but he's in love with someone else. What do I do now?"  
  
Kouga picked up the crying Kagome and brought her back to the Wolf gang's lair.  
  
"Stay the night with me Kagome. Then you may do as you please, but just spend the night with me. I understand that Inu Yasha broke your heart, but I won't Kagome. I won't hurt you, I won't press you, I won't ever leave you, but I will love you, always. You just tell me when you love me back, but for now sleep my dear Kagome and know that I will protect you, get some rest and then tomorrow go back to your friends, but this time instead of tears wear a smile. It makes your face look so much more beautiful. Sleep my love."  
  
"Thank you Kouga. That means a lot."  
  
Kagome then laid down to go to sleep wrapped in Kouga's arms.  
  
*Kouga's right he won't ever hurt me like that. I've always felt safe with him and he's kind and gentle, he's also handsome for a full demon. And this lying here with him feels so right. I could see myself falling in love with him and getting married and having children. You know what Kouga, you may just get your wish.*  
  
With that thought Kagome snuggled into Kouga's embrace and Kouga kissed the back of Kagome's head.  
  
"Good night, Kagome my love. Sleep well."  
  
"Good night" *Kouga, my love.*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
So thatz it what did you think, my first one-shot and my first inu yasha fic, horrible, good whichever please leave me a review thanxz ppl!!! Luv ya!!! 


End file.
